


Maître!verse Drabbles

by BrandonStrayne, Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum



Series: Maître!verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum
Summary: Just whatever short drabbles we come up with for the Maître!verse.





	Maître!verse Drabbles

He had thought that the anticipation could not get any more overwhelming as The Maître had slowly stripped him and then started wrapping the length around his naked skin. The unicorn hair rope is satiny-soft against his skin, but couldn’t compare to the occasional graze of his Master’s fingertips on his skin that sent zaps of excitement careening through his body. He extends his arms experimentally, the rope bonding his wrists together behind his back pulling against his neck as the thick braid of rope connecting them pulls taut. His cock is a turgid prominence in front of him, bobbing with excitement at being constrained and the euphoric rush as his airway is temporarily blocked. His master bends him over and fucks slowly into him. He begs for him to go faster, to fuck him harder, but he is denied. The claiming stretches out for what feels like hours, his Master maintaining that torturously slow rhythm.In. Out. In. Out. Finally he can feel his orgasm creep up, rising like the tide and as he pulls his wrists down, he lets the beautiful darkness of his orgasm wash over him.


End file.
